30 Day OTP Challenge, Comashipping
by WritingRowlet
Summary: 30 OTP prompts. Ash and Paul. Nostalgia and silliness. What could possibly go wrong? T for later chapters
1. Holding Hands

It was well known to most people in Sinnoh that Paul was not someone who kept friends. This was especially known to Paul's older brother, Reggie, who had seen Paul go through school without so much as two friends. The one that Paul had was only for convenience and lunchtime, so it wasn't easy to call them "friends" as much as "acquaintances."

So how was it that Ash Ketchum weaseled his way into Paul's life as more-than-a-rival? No one knew, not even Paul. It just happened. Not that Paul didn't complain about it, obviously.

"Ash, would you _shut up_ ," Paul seethed as he walked beside the other trainer who had not stopped singing _Hotline Bling_ since they left the Pokémon Center over an hour before.

"Aw, c'mon, Paul!" Ash snickered, "Why're you so grumpy today?" he asked. It seemed that, for whatever reason, Paul was especially irritable on Tuesdays.

"I'm not grumpy, you're just stupid," Paul countered. He sped up a little in his pace, swinging his arms briskly as if that would make him faster. Ash had to run to catch up with Paul, and once he was close enough, Ash stuck out a hand and grabbed Paul by the wrist. "Hey! Let go!" Paul barked as he tried to shake Ash's hand off his wrist. Instead, Ash just adjusted his grip until his fingers were laced between Paul's.

The smug look on Ash's face should have earned him a punch in the nose, but it never came. Concerned, Ash dropped his teasing face and opened his eyes. Paul's face was turned away from Ash's and no motion was made to free his hand. "Paul?" Ash called.

"Shut up, let's just go…" Paul tugged Ash along but kept his face hidden away from the younger trainer.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked as he tried to glance at the blush he could've sworn he'd seen on Paul's face.

"I want ice cream and you're coming with me," was Paul's answer. And all the way to the ice cream parlor, they held hands. Neither mentioned it, and neither really wanted to let go. But old ladies commenting on it flustered Paul's hand out Ash's grasp. Damn old ladies.

 **So, I'm attempting this challenge again...last time I only made it 6 days before I gave up so hopefully I'll last a little longer this time!**

 **Tomorrow's Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere! Ooh this should be interesting...**

 **Review and tell me what you think! Also, this is my first time writing this pairing, so it may not be quite up to par with others! Sorry!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

"It's so _cold_ ," Ash seethed as he jumped in place. Paul rolled his eyes, snatching Ash's hand and yanking him across the street toward the Pokémon Center.

"We're in Snowpoint City, what did you expect?" Paul asked rhetorically. The pikachu on Ash's shoulder shivered and buried himself further into Ash's neck. Honchkrow sat on Paul's head, which was keeping him warm. As they went back into the Pokémon Center, Paul returned his pokemon before heading back to his and Ash's shared room.

"All I'm saying is I'm not used to the cold! I grew up in _Kanto_! If you want any cold there, you've gotta go up a really big mountain!" Ash whined, jogging to keeping up with Paul. They got in their room and crashed in their separate beds. Ash still shivered, wrapping his comforter around him until he resembled a metapod.

Paul watched him for a while, laughing silently as the Kanto boy tried desperately to get warmer. Pikachu curled against Ash's bent legs and was completely unprepared for Ash to bolt up from where he laid.

"GAH! I give up!" Ash started to grumbled under his breath, moving out from under his blanket and to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked. Ash gave no answer, instead opting to just lay down right against the purple-haired trainer. "Ash! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Paul tried to get up, but was effectively pinned down by Ash's arm across his waist. "Let me up!" Paul growled, wiggling and squirming and kicking furiously.

"Stoppit," Ash mumbled. He wrapped his legs around one of Paul's and buried his face in the boy's neck. "You're warm…" Ash explained vaguely. He was too comfortable and warm to care that their position was a little strange.

Meanwhile, Paul was a blushing mess. He was forever thankful that Ash's face was hidden or else he would have seen just _why_ Paul was so damn warm. Paul also gave up on getting away since he was (physically) weaker than Ash and just resigned to becoming a pillow. He eventually mustered up the ability to speak, and with his limited vocabulary he was able to say, "This is the gayest thing I've ever done…" before his throat closed up again.

"Shuddup," was Ash's response. Pikachu hopped over and curled up on Ash's hip, figuring that he wasn't moving anytime soon.

 **So, there's day two! I hope it's alright, even if Paul is a little OOC. It's hard to write anything cuddly for him! I'm not used to that!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Gaming/Watching a Movie**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! I think I'm doing gaming so any suggestions for what game these nerds should play?**


	3. GamingWatching a Movie

" _Eat shell_!" Ash yelled, jumping to his feet to steer his wii remote. Paul sat beside him kicking Ash's legs and desperately trying to win the Mario Kart race. Ash flew through the finish line and tossed his controller in the air in his celebration. "I win!" he giggled.

"I let you," Paul growled, getting to his feet to get in Ash's face.

"Nuh-uh," Ash teased, grinning from ear-to-ear. "You were trying real hard to make me lose; you weren't even close to beating me!"

"Whatever!" Paul scoffed, knocking his controller over Ash's head. "If we went again I know I'd beat you!"

"Is that a bet?"

"You're damn right," Paul smirked. He picked Ash's remote off the floor and placed it in his hand. Pikachu sat curled up on a table, trying ever so hard to ignore the two boys obvious flirting. If he just didn't pay attention, nothing would happen, right? "And while we're at it, since I know I'll win, why don't we make it interesting?" Dammit, something's gonna happen.

"Fine!" Ash plopped down in seat, "If I win, you have to dress like a girl and enter a contest with Torterra!"

"OK, and when _I win_ , you have to kiss me," Paul said, sitting down in his seat. His heart was beating a million mile a minute; he might as well have just said that he liked Ash as more than a friend and wanted to make out with him! If the bet bothered Ash, he didn't say anything, instead he slammed the button down to begin the race and set them up for only one.

They raced on Rainbow Road, which was, under normal circumstances, the hardest course in the game. Under the pressure of a bet with harsh consequences, it was even harder. Paul found himself trying way too hard; he flew out of the start while Ash sputtered from holding the button too soon. Paul turned his body into the turns of the road and jumped in his seat when his cart jumped over ramps and bumps. He was getting into the game as much as Ash usually did. Ash was playing roughly the same, cursing under his breath as he tried to catch Paul.

"Blue shell!" Ash shouted as he released the object and sent it to smack into Paul.

"You little bitch!" Paul snapped, shoving Ash's arm.

"Hey, no pushing!" Ash fussed, righting himself and just barely saving himself from falling off the course. "Nononono!" Ash tossed his controller down to his feet as Paul took the win.

"Ha!" Paul gloated. He turned his seat to face Ash, who looked as though he'd been smacked several thousand times with the realization stick. "My prize?"

"You're not serious, right?" Ash squeaked. He sat up in his seat and faced Paul. Paul leaned forward and dug his elbows into his legs, getting into Ash's space.

"Dead serious," Paul said in monotone. Ash nodded, glancing down at Paul's lips. He leaned forward and closed the space between them, ghosting his lips on Paul's.

"There," Ash backed away quickly. "There's the kiss."

"You call that a kiss?" Paul snickered. "Whatever." He leaned back in his seat, trying to calm his heart and the butterfrees churning in his stomach.

"What, that wasn't good enough?" Ash asked, sounding a bit offended at Paul's tone. Paul decided to see where that thought was headed, so he shook his head. "Fine!" Ash hopped up and stood in front of Paul, leaning down mashing their lips back together. Ash tossed Paul back down and crossed his arms, trying to seem mad even though his head was spinning. "Was that better?"

Paul smirked, "Much. Wanna play again?"

 **I dunno. I really just dunno.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: On a date!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! Any ideas for where they should go on their date?**


	4. On a Date

"I can't believe you sucked me into this…" Paul groaned from where he sat across from Ash. The lively pizza restaurant was a bit too noisy for Paul, which was aggravating him more than he would normally be. Ash kicked his feet and leaned back in seat, waving the waitress over so they could order.

"I'll be right back with your drinks!" she said while scribbling furiously. Paul sighed and dropped his face in his fist, glancing over at Ash with a scowl.

"It's not that bad! And what else were we gonna do? Go hungry for the night?" Ash tried to reason, knocking his sneakers against Paul's repeatedly.

"Would've been better than this place…" Paul grumbled. He moved his foot and place it over Ash's, pressing down and grinding the toes to the floor. "Stop playing footsie, you freak," Paul chastised. Their waitress came back and set down the drinks while telling them the pizza would only be a few more minutes.

"How would going hungry be better than pizza?" Ash had about had it with understanding anything in Paul's head. The two had been quite tense since the kiss, and were quite short with each other. Paul shrugged to Ash's question and turned to look out the picture window. "You're unbelievable, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Paul waved him off and sipped his drink.

Ash tossed his hands up to his face, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes, "Paul!" Ash groaned. "Only you could ruin a date just by being yourself!"

"Date?" Paul questioned, "You never said anything about this being a _date_ , Ketchum!" Now he was leaning over the booth, scowling right in Ash's face.

"I didn't think it was necessary after yesterday!" Ash shouted. "I thought you _like_ me, but apparently I was wrong!" Paul tossed himself back down into his seat and crossed his arms just in time for the waitress to set down their pizza and plates. If it wasn't for the hot pan right between them, Paul was sure they would have fought. Without Dawn and Brock there to keep Ash calm, he was a ticking time bomb of energy and emotion, and Paul _loved_ pressing the buttons of that bomb. So, they ate in silence, either sending death glares across the table at any given moment of the "date" until they could leave.

Once outside in the freezing Sinnoh winter, they were able to speak. "I did think you like me, Paul…" Ash mumbled, looking around at anything but Paul. Paul hung his head and glanced down the street at the group of sneasel and snorunt tripping over each other. He sighed and reached out a hand to grab Ash's coat sleeve. "What?" Ash stumbled to a stop and turned himself to face Paul.

"I do like you…" Paul said finally. "And I hate it…"

Ash smiled and lifted Paul's hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the knuckles, "Well, I hate you, so I think it would work?"

Paul rolled his eyes and shoved Ash, "You're so stupid."

"Not as much as you!" Ash teased, "You're the one that decided to like _me_!"

Paul nodded, "And I hate every minute of this it sucks." He dropped Ash's hand and took a step forward, "Race you back to the Pokémon Center," he challenged, taking off in a sprint.

"Wait, no!" Ash shouted and took off after his new boyfriend.

 **Yay, they're together now. Though it's unstable. I'll have to fix that up...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Kissing! Wow that's really simple...**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Kissing

It was snowing. That was the only detail Paul could register. Snowing, and they were in Veilstone City. Nothing else truly mattered, considering he was kissing Ash.

Ash, the same idiot that he deemed worthy of being his rival just two years earlier. Ash, the same boy that became his friend after this and after returning to Sinnoh just to battle Paul again. Ash, the same freak that, for whatever reason, Paul was in love with.

Now, Ash was his and he could do stuff like this. Paul gripped the blue vest Ash had on, cursing internally that neither of them were wearing coats and it was _snowing_. He yanked Ash down the two inches needed to close the space between them and mashed their lips together in the way only people with very little kissing experience can.

Ash was quite surprised; he never expected Paul to be one for PDA, especially of the kissing variety. Pikachu hid his face in embarrassment. Ash had to turn his hat around to deepen the kiss.

Once they separated, Ash was a grinning mess and Paul was a blushing one. "That was unexpected," Ash teased, snatching Paul's hand and kissing the snowflakes out of Paul's hair.

"Shut up," Paul mumbled. "It's cold, c'mon…"

 **I can't describe kisses...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Wearing each other's clothes!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

"Why are we doing this?" Paul asked for the twelfth time that afternoon. He stood with Ash's blue vest on as well as the boy's gray skinny jeans. Ash was fiddling with the zipper on Paul's jacket, fussing under his breath about its stubbornness.

Once Ash got the jacket to zip, he turned to answer Paul. "Because, they always say you should walk in someone else's shoes, we're taking it a step farther!" he explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Ash grabbed his hat off the back of a chair in their room and held up to Paul's head. Paul ducked away and made an 'X' with his hands.

"No you're not putting that on me!" Paul exclaimed.

"C'mon, Paul!" Ash whined, inching closer as Paul backed away. Paul took off in a sprint to get away from his boyfriend, whipping around the corner of the door as quickly as he could go. "Paul!" Ash shouted and ran off after him. "It's just a hat!"

"No!" Paul growled, nearly falling over when Ash smacked against his back. "Get it away from me!"

"Just put it on!" Ash grunted, wiggling around on Paul's back until he got the hat over his boyfriend's purple hair. He plopped back onto his feet and stood tall as Paul turned around to face him. Ash snickered, surprised by how silly Paul looked.

Paul took the hat off and threw it at Ash's face, "Never again, idiot."

"Ah, Paul it wasn't that bad!" Ash ran to catch up with his fleeing boyfriend.

"Screw you!"

 **I wasn't sure what to do with this one, so this happened. Nonsense.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Cosplaying!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! Any ideas for what they should cosplay as?**


	7. Cosplaying

"This is, by far, the dumbest thing we've ever done," Paul complained. Ash smacked his arm as well as he could, but it was difficult since he had Dawn in front of him painting his face to look like a snorlax. Paul sat in a chair of the dressing room already dressed as a Luxray. The star tail flopped back and forth, enticing Pikachu to grab it and play.

"It's not that bad, Paul," Ash said through the paint brush on his upper lip.

"Stop talking, it'll dry funny," Dawn fussed. She hopped Ash and stood back to admire her work. "It's great!" she exclaimed. The blue-haired girl turned around and ran out the door to hunt down Barry, who was next to be dressed as a heracross.

"Why did we agree to this?" Paul asked.

Ash rolled his eyes and stuck a lollipop in his mouth, "Dawn said she needed help with this play. She seemed pretty desperate," he explained. "Besides, you make a cute Luxray."

Paul blushed and turned his face away, "You owe me for this."

Ash stood and removed the lollipop between his lips to place a kiss on Paul's cheek.

"Stop right there, Ash! You're gonna ruin his makeup!" Dawn intervened while dragging in a squirming Barry. "You'll have plenty of time to make out with him _after_ the play!"

"Who said anything about making out?!" Ash shouted, glad for the paint covering his reddened face. Paul snickered from beside his boyfriend; he grabbed Ash's wrist and yanked him down to plant a kiss on the hood of the snorlax costume.

 **Thank you, QUEENSPELLER67, for your suggestion. This isn't exactly cosplay, but I couldn't think of a reason Paul would actually go along with dressing up. And, for those wondering, Ash is in his Kalos clothes. This is set a few years after that, but for simplicity I am just leaving him in the Kalos clothes.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Shopping!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! Is anyone else having trouble with reviews and replies since the new year?**


	8. Shopping

"Pikachu, look at that!" Ash gasped, running over to a store with his partner. The two glanced in at a display of wrestler clothes for pokemon, which excited the electric rodent. "Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"What are you two looking at?" Paul asked, stooping down beside his boyfriend. Ash showed him the costume, which just made him snicker. "No wonder he's not as strong as he could be…"

"Paul, that has nothing to do with his strength," Ash fussed. Pikachu hopped from his trainer's shoulder to the other boy's, nuzzling his cheeks into Paul's hair.

"Psh, whatever," Paul shrugged. He had grown used to Pikachu hopping on him, so at this point frizzy hair was just part of life. "I'm going to get food, you coming?"

"Yeah I guess…" Ash followed suit, dragging several bags behind himself. There had been a sale on tons of trainer gear, and pokeball seals that Ash planned to send to Dawn. However, when buying as much as he had, Ash had not thought of just how heavy everything would be without the buggy to push around.

* * *

Ash had to go to the bathroom. His need to pee was apparently quite urgent, as he insisted on telling Paul. The purple-haired trainer figured he had roughly five minutes alone, so he hightailed it to the store with that pokemon costume. Once inside, a sweet girl greeted him in such a cheery tone it almost made Paul gag.

"Hi!" she chirped. "What can I help you with today?"

Paul glanced over at the display and pointed, "Do you have that for a pikachu?" The girl glanced over to where he was pointing, accidentally letting her face fall when she saw what exactly he wanted. That just didn't seem like his style…

"Yes, over here," the girl said, motioning for Paul to follow her. She held up a box with the outfit labeled 'Macho Pokémon! Size Small' and asked if that was what he wanted.

"Yeah, that's it," Paul nodded. Hurriedly, he herded the girl to the cash register and paid for the costume. She handed him the bag and wished him a bright and happy day, which just earned a huff and wave as Paul booked it back to the bathrooms.

Paul got back just as Ash exited the bathroom. "Sorry, there was a line," Ash apologized. He glanced down at Paul's hands and furrowed his brow. "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Paul assured hastily. "Let's just go back to the Pokémon Center…"

Ash and Pikachu exchanged looks, unsure of how to take Paul's strange behavior. Ash eventually shrugged it off and linked hands with his boyfriend happily to head back. If only he knew what was in store…

 **I'm sorry I forgot to do this yesterday! I honestly thought I had done it early yesterday morning for some reason!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Hanging out with friends! You can expect Dawn and Barry again tomorrow, just a heads up!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

Ah, contests. Paul never understood them. They were meant to show pokemon beauty, not strength, which was just too foreign to him. However, his boyfriend seemed to enjoy the occasional contest with Dawn. Ugh. That meant he was stuck with-

"Dawnie, Ash! Don't you dare lose or you're paying a fine!" Barry shouted from the seat beside Paul. Pikachu was sat on Paul while Piplup was on Barry's lap. Paul grit his teeth at the hyperactive teen's shouting, which was not helping them win in the slightest. It was a doubles contest, so Dawn and Ash were performing together.

"And now, we have Dawn from Twinleaf Town and Ash from Pallet Town!" the announcer called, welcoming the two onto the stage.

Dawn came out in a new dress, which was red with white sashes dangling gracefully at the waist by pink bows. "Alright, Togekiss, spotlight!" she called, releasing the pokemon with a spray of glitter and hearts. Togekiss posed gracefully, waiting for Ash to let out his pokemon.

Ash wore a white suit with red sash around his waist to cover the black button-up and red bowtie around his neck. To say Paul didn't _like it_ would be a completely dirty lie. Ash jumped up and tossed the pokeball, calling out, "Talonflame, I choose you!" The fire bird emerged in a similar display as Togekiss, though instead of hearts, little flames danced off his feathers. "Talonflame, Flame Body!"

The bird's body was engulfed in flames, his wings spread out as wide as they could go in the bright burn. Dawn called for Togekiss to use Aura Sphere, which smashed into the flames and created a glittery effect. Soon the glitter was enough to cover the pokemon, which gave enough time for Ash to call out Steel Wing. Talonflame spun rapidly and cleared the now-orange aura remains, sending it into the audience.

"Wow, what a beautiful performance!" the announcer said in amazement, gasping at the display. Dawn and Ash took their bows along with their pokemon before happily skipping off the stage like the big dorks they are.

"They did amazing! Didn't they do amazing?! That was awesome!" Barry cheered, snatching up Paul's hand and shaking him violently.

"It was alright, I guess." Paul shrugged once he was able to free his captured limb.

"…I really don't wanna have to fine you…"

* * *

After the contest (which Ash and Dawn were able to win by a landslide), the four decided to get lunch. So, they were sat in a little café, Dawn and Ash beside their respectful boyfriend. "You guys were really awesome, just so you know," Barry said, sipping his drink.

"We know, Barry," Ash started.

"You've said that, like, ten times since we left the contest hall," Dawn finished with a small laugh. Piplup giggled from her lap, covering his beak with a flipper to keep Barry from seeing.

"Well I just wanted you to know!" Barry said defensively.

"OK, Barry, thanks," Ash said. "What d'you think, Paul?" Five sets of eyes landed on Paul, which was quite nerve wracking for someone who had been to maybe three contests in his life.

"It was alright, I guess," Paul eventually said, snatching his drink and sipping at it dramatically.

"Alright? That's it?" Dawn complained, looking deflated. He could have at least said pretty, unique, entertaining, _something_ to let them know it wasn't just shit.

"…Well, Ash looked hot in that suit…"

It took half an hour to get Pikachu to stop laughing. Even longer to get Piplup to wake up from where he'd fainted.

 **Well, this one is one of my favorites so far I think...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: With animal ears! Oh this should be interesting...**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. With Animal Ears

"Paul, I don't feel right…" Ash grumbled one morning, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder to wake him up. When the purple-haired trainer rolled over to face Ash, he felt two nobs move on his head. "Paul!" Ash suddenly shouted, scooting back on the bed.

"What?" Paul asked startled, jumping up in bed. "…What happened to your head?" He asked, pointing to Ash's head where to Pikachu ears stood tall and alert.

"What do you mean? And why do you have Electivire's antennae?" Ash asked, reaching up to grab them from Paul's head.

"Ow!" Paul screamed, jerking away from Ash's grip. "I could ask why you have Pikachu's ears!"

That sent Ash off the bed and scrambling into the bathroom, "OH MY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted as loud as possible. Paul heard a thump from in the bathroom and could only assume that Ash had either passed out of knocked himself out. Either way, when he came back into the bedroom, there was a large red mark on his forehead.

Of course, the pokemon ears meant they got to spend the whole day in their room. By the evening, they were luckily gone. For whatever reason, Pikachu and Electivire came in through the door not ten minutes after the boys returned to normal.

"We really need to fire our writers…" Paul grumbled. "This is getting ridiculous."

 **Pfffff what is this why did I write this I could've done fake ears like Halloween or something but nope fuck**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Wearing kigurumis! That's onesies...I can do that one easier I think**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! I promise I will take this more serious soon!**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

Paul and Ash were in an actual hotel for once, just resting in Hoenn for the time being until their ferry would arrive the next morning. Well, Paul was in the hotel. He wasn't too sure where Ash was, or Pikachu, for that matter…

Suddenly, the door flung open and in came Ash with a quite large grin on his face. The Pikachu on his shoulder looked really tired, which concerned Paul slightly. In Ash's hands were two bags, one bulkier than the other.

"What's in the bags, Ash?" Paul asked, sounding scared. Ash tossed them down on the bed and rifled through. He pulled up one onesie, which was Turtwig themed, and another that was Bulbasaur. "No," Paul said quickly, getting to his feet and backing away.

"Oh, c'mon, Paul! They're cute!" Ash giggled, thrusting the Turtwig onesie in his boyfriend's direction.

"It's not happening, Ash!" Paul growled. "They're ridiculous!"

"Duh, that's kinda the point," Ash said. "Besides, it's not like someone's gonna see you wearing it."

"Still not doing it, Ketchum," Paul shook his head furiously, crossing his arms over his chests.

About ten minutes later, Paul did it. He put on the onesie, and even let Ash put the hood over his head. It was absolutely stupid, but once Ash put his on, it wasn't that bad. "You look cute, y'know, Paul," Ash snickered.

"Shut up," Paul seethed, plopping down on the bed and pouting in that way that still let him seem intimidating. Ash sat down beside him and cuddled up to the purple-haired trainer's side. "It's not gonna work. I'm only doing this because you wouldn't shut up."

"Sure, Paul. Just so you know, I love you." Ash tried very hard not to laugh when Paul blushed; instead, he just kissed the boy's cheek.

"…I guess I love you, too," Paul mumbled. "EXCEPT when you make me do shit like this!"

 **Went from crack to fluff, damn I'm good. Not really.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Making out. Hehehehehe**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Making Out

Ash and Paul were strolling down the sidewalks of Floaroma Town, chattering animatedly about battle strategy. "Oh, come on! You're gliscor is a weakling and you know it!" Paul growled.

"No, he's just different! Yours isn't as sensitive, it's not a bad thing!" Ash shouted into his hands. It was moments like this that the two remembered why they were also rivals. As they were walking, however, they passed a TV store.

" _Who's that pokemon?!_ " a voice from several of the TVs asked. Both boys stopped and looked to see a silhouette of a pokemon with an oval body and pointed ears.

"Easy, it's Clefable," Ash said. "Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu made a noise of agreement and nodded his head from Ash's shoulder.

"No, it's obviously Gengar, Ash," Paul sighed with his words, ashamed that his boyfriend couldn't even identify a pokemon from his own home region. Ash nudged him in agitation, just willing Paul to realize that it was clearly a clefable.

So, the two waited for commercials to end. The red screen came back up, and they both jumped. " _Iiiiiit's…Wigglytuff!_ " the announcer said.

"WHAT!" both boys shouted.

"How were we supposed to make that out?!" Ash fussed, waving his arms at the TV dramatically.

 **I'm not sorry.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Eating ice cream!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! I'm seriously not sorry, though. I wrote this with a nosebleed give me a break.**


	13. Eating Ice Cream

Paul sighed and dropped his cheek into his palm. Ash had been at that counter for seven minutes trying to decide on what to order. Knowing him, Ash was probably trying to see just how many toppings they would let him put on his ice cream before telling him no. Pikachu sat beside Paul as well, copying his sigh of distress.

"Your trainer is a dunce," Paul mumbled to the electric mouse. Pikachu made a noise of agreement that made Paul laugh.

"I'm here!" Ash suddenly announced from behind. A big dish ice cream was plopped down in front of Paul, which surprised him.

"What the hell is this?" Paul asked.

"They called it the couple's sundae!" Ash explained cheerily. "I figured we needed to do something couple-y once in a while, and this was close to what you wanted!"

Pikachu sniffed the dessert and recoiled, taken aback by the heavy, heavy scent of sugar. "Even the mouse doesn't like it, Ash…" Paul said with concern in his voice. Surely, one of them would be leaving in a body bag if they ate this thing, it was huge! The bottom layer was vanilla, chocolate, Reece's, and Thin Mints ice creams. Toppings included more Reece's, Oreos, chocolate chips, strawberry syrup, gummy teddyurslas, and toffee bits. Just to make the monstrosity even worse, it was blanketed in a thick layer of whipped cream and topped with four cherries.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Paul?" Ash teased, scooping a spoonful onto his spoon.

"Out the fucking window, just a second ago. If you hadn't been trying to figure out how to eat this damn thing, you'd have seen it." Ash wrinkled his nose; Paul was being especially sassy, which was never a good thing. He shrugged, though, and brought the spoon to his lips. "You're gonna have a heart attack if you eat that," Paul warned, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least it'll be a memorable one," Ash said, shoving the spoon in his mouth. His cheeks puffed out like a pachirisu with just the one bite, and the look of horror on Ash's face that came with his brain freeze just made Paul laugh.

"You idiot!" Paul managed through his laughter. Ash couldn't even retort; he was too busy trying to melt the ice cream in his mouth and not choke on an Oreo.

Once it was down, Ash could react. He grabbed Paul by the back of the head and mashed their lips together. "What d'you think of the ice cream, now?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"…Still pretty gross, not gonna lie."

 **Pfffff, this one was fun to write. Also, sorry about skipping a day! I was two states away from my laptop yesterday, so I couldn't write!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Genderswapped! Hmm, what should Paul's name be? I don't want to do something lame like Paulina or something.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	14. Genderswapped

"You're always such a grumpy person, Polly…" Ashley whined, poking her girlfriend in the rib cage. The two were in a store in Hoenn looking through the aisles of bathing suits.

"I'm not grumpy, you're just too chipper about a _bikini_ , Ashe," Polly grumbled. Suddenly, Ashley shoved a bathing suit under her nose, startling the purple-haired girl. "What are you doing?" she asked defensively, backing away slightly.

"Hmmm, this would be great for you!" Ashley giggled. The suit was pure white, save for the gray outline of a pokeball on the top.

"Absolutely not!" Polly blushed, crossing her arms over her chest and the thick black hoodie that covered it. Ashley wrinkled her nose, putting the bikini back on the rack. "Are you done yet? I'm bored."

Ashley huffed and shook her head. "I've gotta get ready for the contest tomorrow, and it's themed around the beach, duh!" The pikachu on her shoulder turned around, her heart tail bouncing slightly, and nodded at her trainer's girlfriend. "Besides, what else are we gonna do?"

"I dunno…train? We were gonna challenge Brandon next week, too, in case you forgot," Polly said sourly. Ashley pursed her lips, refusing to look at her girlfriend. She grabbed an orange bathing suit off the rack and took off toward the changing rooms. "What're you doing?" Polly asked exasperatedly.

"Almost done, Boo!" Ashley called. Polly blushed; Ashley knew she hated that nickname, which was precisely the reason she made sure to use it at every opportunity. It took another moment, but Ashley finally emerged from the dressing room. The tanktop of the bathing suit was purely burnt orange, much like Ashley's old dress that she absolutely hated, but the bottoms were yellow with the burnt orange used as little polka dots. "What d'you think?" she asked her girlfriend, spinning around in a circle cutely.

"…I-it's cute, I guess…" Polly blushed, looking away from the blonde.

"D'awww, thank you!" Ashely teased, skipping over to Polly's side and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm done!" she announced as she disappeared back into her dressing room. Polly sighed happily, glad to be done shopping and glad to be getting her girlfriend back to _normal_.

 **Thank you, QUEENSPELLER67, for suggesting Polly. For whatever reason, that name just slipped through my mind when I was trying to think of what to call her. And, I had to go with Ashley, I just actually really like that name!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: In different style of clothing!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. In a Different Style of Clothing

"What are you _wearing_?" Paul just had to ask when he walked into the room he and Ash were staying in.

"…Cowboy?" Ash said, blushing when he met Paul's judging glare. "It's not what you think."

"So, what is it?" Paul asked, leaning against the doorframe. It was actually kind of funny looking. Ash had on dark jeans with chaps over them, as well as a Miltank vest over a brown button-up. A cowboy hat replaced his normal cap, smooshing the hairs down over his eyes.

"…It's Dawn's fault," Ash blamed, getting to his feet and running out the door to the bathroom. Paul shook his head, watching Ash run down the hall and disappear into the bathroom. Ash nearly ran into the doorframe, since he had no boots and was sliding on his socks.

Sometimes, it was just best to not ask what, exactly, Ash Ketchum did when Paul wasn't there.

 **Why do I always go with cowboys why is it always cowboys dammit what is wrong with me these just get more and more crack-y the longer I go**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Morning Rituals!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought of whatever the hell this is!**


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

"Pika pi," Pikachu whispered in his trainer's ear. Morning light shone through the windows of the Pokémon Center guest room where Ash and Paul were staying, thanks to Weavile. Pikachu sniffed Ash's head and pawed at his eyelids, jumping back when the boy finally started to move.

"Mornin' Pikachu," Ash mumbled while petting the electric mouse. He twisted to see his boyfriend, smiling softly at the boy's peaceful face. It was such a rare sight to see; Paul was completely calm and still without a single wrinkle across his brow. Ash watched the purple-haired trainer for a few minutes longer, allowing Weavile to jump up beside him and watch too. Finally, however, Ash figured he needed to wake up the heavy sleeper.

"Paul, wake up," Ash said quietly, speaking just barely over a whisper. Paul stirred and turned onto his side to curl against Ash's crossed knees. Ash could feel his heart skip a bit at the sweetness, but he knew if Paul were to wake up suddenly, he would yell at him for staring so creepily. "Paul." Ash shook his shoulders a bit rougher this time.

Finally, steel gray eyes fluttered open and made a quick scan of their surroundings. Paul sat up with a groan and stretched, cracking several joints loudly. "Mornin', Ash," Paul grumbled, leaning over and stealing a kiss from his boyfriend's lips. Ash smiled when Paul cringed and shrunk away, asking what was the matter. "Your breath is nasty, go brush," he groaned as he laid back down and tucked his pillow under himself.

"Paul, you've gotta get up y'know," Ash snickered. Paul shook his head and pressed flatter against his pillow, so it took Weavile's touch to get the boy up.

"I hate you," Paul hissed from the floor where Weavile knocked him down.

"Love you, too, Pauly-poo," Ash teased, sticking his tongue out.

 **This is the calmest thing I've written so far for these two...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Spooning! So, who should be the big spoon and who should be the little spoon?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	17. Spooning

Paul should know better than to let his guard down, especially considering his boyfriend was with him. But, the dummy was too comfortable! He just laid on the couch on his side and scrolled through the internet like one would normally do out of boredom.

Then Ash came along.

Ash crawled onto the sofa and laid down behind Paul, which sent up warning signals to the purple-haired trainer. Then, Ash wrapped his arms around Paul's waist and tugged him closer to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked. Ash couldn't see that his eyes were wide as saucers and that his face was practically on fire.

"Cuddling, obviously," Ash mumbled into Paul's hair. He bent his legs to form them to Paul's, and Paul started to calm down somewhat.

"This is the weirdest way you've cuddled ever," Paul commented. Ash didn't say anything, instead he watched Paul over his shoulder. "Why are you watching me?"

"Just bored," Ash said. Paul huffed and rolled his eyes, turning in Ash's arms to face the younger boy. Ash smiled lazily and pressed his lips to Paul's forehead.

"Really?" Paul scoffed. "You're so pathetic…"

 **LAME.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Doing something together! Maybe battling together?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	18. Doing Something Together

Ash and Paul sat outside of Professor Rowan's office, one more nervously than the other. Ash, ever the fearful one under Rowan's intense personality, was assuming the worst. He figured something had happened with both his and Paul's pokedexes, which would affect their training as a whole. Paul, on the other hand, didn't really care why he and his boyfriend were there, he just wanted to know when they could leave.

"The professor will see you two, now," an assistant said. He held open the door for the two teens, who entered the room hand-in-hand just in case Rowan decided to bite their heads off for being stupid or something of the likes.

"Ash. Paul," Professor Rowan said in greeting. "Please, sit, both of you."

The pair took the chairs in front of Rowan's desk and Paul had to retract his hand from Ash's to wipe the sweat off. Ash needed to calm down, really.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here, aren't you?" Rowan asked. They both nodded, their curiosity evident on their faces. "Well," Rowan started as he got to his feet, "I want you two to do something for me."

"What are we doing?" Ash asked. They watched the white-haired man take a black box from a book case and rest it on his desk before he sat down again. "What's in that?"

Rowan smirked, "Quite impatient, aren't we, Ash?" he teased. He popped open the top of the box to reveal two small rainbow-gradient stones, a larger silver stone, and an orange one roughly the same size as the silver one. "I hope you both know about Mega Evolution at this point, correct?"

Paul thought Ash was going to explode. The pure joy that overtook his face nearly made it burst, but the excitement was contagious. Paul was grinning as well, knowing that this would be some of the most fun battling he'd had in a long time.

"These are Aggronite and Charizardite Y. And the small stones are your keystones," Rowan explained. He handed either boy their respectful items and explained that data would be recorded through the accessories they had to attach to their pokemon.

* * *

Outside, Ash and Paul called out their pokemon and fastened the stone holders to the pokemons' chests. Ash's keystone was put in a bracelet while Paul's was attached to a necklace he stuck down his jacket.

"Hey, Paul, we should have a battle!" Ash suggested.

"You're on," Paul smirked. They took their stance and had Charizard and Aggron in front of themselves. "Aggron, Mega Evolve!" Paul called, taking the stone out from under his jacket. Through a flash of purple, Aggron stood transformed.

"Wow!" Ash shouted. Aggron looked so cool! "OK, Charizard! Let's do this! Mega Evolve!" Ash held his wrist up and touched his other hand to the stone, unable to contain the grin on his face that took ahold when Charizard was flooded by the same purple light and shone again sleeker and spikier.

Ahem. Paul creamed him.

 **I was gonna give Pikachu Ash's keystone to hold. Then he'd, like, smack Ash on the head to activate it or something. But I decided against that.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: In formal wear!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Formal Wear

"Y'know, if you would tell people that you have this weird aura powers thing, we could prepare, you idiot," Paul growled from where he stood beside his boyfriend. For reasons even Ash couldn't figure out, his aura abilities went into hyper-gear that morning, and now Paul and Ash were being thrown into a dinner party for Aura Guardians.

"I'm sorry, it usually doesn't matter," Ash apologized, scratching the back of his head. Pikachu sat on his head since his hat was gone in favor of appearing more formal. Ash had been tossed into a blue suit as well, complete with pearl white tie and shoes so shiny that Ash was afraid to take a step. Paul was also forced into formal wear, but instead it was a dark gray suit with an indigo tie. His steadily growing hair was tied back at the insistence of the lady that dressed them, which made Paul look a lot like Reggie.

"Well it did matter," Paul spat. He sighed, collecting himself. Ash had worried him sick that morning with a migraine and sick stomach, followed by no one besides Paul and Pikachu allowed in the room lest Ash start crying. "Whatever, you owe me for this," Paul decided on not staying mad at Ash, opting to take his hand under the table and try to relax for evening.

"You worry more than I thought you would," Ash teased.

"You're lucky."

 **Pfff I didn't know what to do.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Dancing! Now THIS one I can do!**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	20. Dancing

"Ow! Toes, toes!" Ash seethed, holding his foot that Paul managed to crush. "L-let's try that again…"

"My bad," Paul said sheepishly. He took Ash's hand and put his other hand on Ash's shoulder, still upset he was the girl in this dance. Ash kept the time with counting, with seemed to only make Paul more nervous. This would have never happened if Paul hadn't mentioned he didn't know how to dance!

Then, Ash dipped him. And dropped him. Whoops.

"Ash!" Paul growled from the floor, holding the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ash apologized, trying to hold in his laughter. He held out a hand to haul Paul back up, and immediately pulled him back into the dance.

"No!" Paul blushed when he was forced back into the position. He stepped again on Ash's foot and he could hear Torterra and Pikachu laughing from the patio. Why, oh why, di d they decide to do this outside?

By the end of the hour, Paul still couldn't dance and they were both covered in more grass stains than any detergent could remove.

 **LAME.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Cooking/Baking! What should these losers make?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. CookingBaking

"I will shove my face in this bowl if you don't let me have the spoon," Ash threatened, leaning on the counter beside his boyfriend. Paul rolled his eyes, flicking a drop of chocolatey butter at the boy.

"You need self-control," Paul fussed. Ash shook his head, leaning over Paul's shoulder to sniff the concoction. Paul knew there was a reason he had refrained from telling Ash he could bake. This was that reason; Ash was becoming increasingly clingier. And not in a good way.

"Just one liiiittle taste!" Ash whined. Paul shook his head and dumped in the flour and sugar, cursing when some of it didn't stay in the bowl. Ash persisted, though, and grew even whinier when Paul started to pour the goo in a pan. "This is just cruel," Ash groaned.

Paul shoved the pan in the oven and grabbed the wooden spoon, shoving it in Ash's mouth. "There, stop complaining."

Ash contently licked the spoon clean, then moved on to the bowl despite Paul fussing at him. "Where did you even learn how to bake, Paul?" Ash asked, staring at his chocolate covered fingers.

"Reggie and I made them when I was little," Paul explained. "We got to the point we could practically make them in our sleep."

Ash snickered at the image. It was funny to think of Paul being like a child, since Ash had only known him as the strict, stiff, grouchy boy he was. "So, did you guys ever just not bake it and just warm it up into chocolatey soup?"

Paul snickered and shook his head, "Why, did you do that?"

"All the time!" Ash said loudly. "Especially if I was staying at Professor Oak's house since he considered it both dinner and dessert to do that!" Paul couldn't help but laugh, knowing that there was most likely too many times to count that Ash ended up covered in the 'soup' and knowing that he had to have looked absolutely ridiculous. "Hey, you've got some chocolate on your face," Ash said, pulling Paul from his thoughts.

"What?" Paul wiped at his cheeks in an attempt to get the drops off. Ash shook his head, giggling as he leaned over and stole a kiss. He leaned back and licked his lips off with such a wide smile on his face, Paul wondered if it could split.

"There, all gone!" Ash laughed. Paul rolled his eyes and leaned forward, sneaking his own kiss from Ash. The oven went off, but Paul decided to ignore it, instead deepening the kiss and lacing his hands in Ash's hair. Yep. This is why he put up with the idiot. "Paul…" Ash mumbled through the kiss. Paul grumbled, so Ash tried again, this time tugging on Paul short ponytail. "Paul, the oven," Ash said once Paul let the kiss break.

Paul looked over and sniffed. "Shit!"

 **Ha, dummy burned the brownies**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: In battle, side-by-side**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	22. In Battle, Side-by-Side

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted to his partner. The little yellow mouse ran forward, sending a shockwave down Meowth's back. The cat froze with his claw's elongated, which gave Paul room to command Torterra.

"Crunch, Torterra," Paul called. The grass type bit down on Meowth's head and picked him, tossing him into Team Rocket's balloon.

"Electro Ball," Ash commanded to Pikachu. He jumped up and shot the ball of electricity right into the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off and the item stolen falling down to Paul. "Is the egg OK?" Ash asked, running over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's fine," Paul reassured. Ash sighed in relief, taking the egg out of Paul's hands.

Ash took out a pokeball, tossing it to let out Bayleef, "Hear that, Bayleef?" he asked when she popped out. "Your egg is safe," Ash showed the grass type, offering it to her to sniff.

"Bay!" Bayleef called happily, nuzzling Ash's face. Paul smiled slightly and pet her nose, offering to stick the egg safely in the tree on Torterra's back. Torterra was the daddy, after all.

 **I couldn't think of anything and I've got a massive headache coming on, so this is as good as it could get...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Arguing! Well that should be easy...**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	23. Arguing

"No!" Ash shouted, "Just shut up, Paul!"

"Why should I? You're the one being a complete idiot!" Paul spat back in the boy's face. "Who in their right mind would ever battle like you do?! It's ridiculous!"

"At least my pokemon aren't afraid of me!" Ash yelled, poking Paul's chest.

"They aren't afraid of me!" Paul screamed. "They respect me, unlike yours!"

Ash went silent, his face frozen in a glare. He turned around and stomped back inside, fuming inside. His entire face was red and Paul could see tears in his eyes.

"Ash," Paul called. Ash ignored him, instead slamming the door shut. "Ash, get back out here you dick!" Paul yelled. Nothing. "Shit…" Paul breathed out. He may have just screwed up his relationship.

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Making up afterwards**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	24. Making Up Afterwards

It had been a few hours since Paul and Ash had even been in the same room. With the time, Paul was able to think things through better. He knew that he and Ash were basically opposites when it came to battling and training, so he should never say anything about Ash's style and the way he raised his pokemon.

Of course, when it came to a pokemon they had to share, that made it way too hard on them both. Bayleef and Torterra's baby had hatched, leaving a baby Chikorita in their care. Paul was the one to push training immediately, and that's when Ash chewed him out. He couldn't help but cringe when he thought about it and how stupid they both were in the situation.

So, swallowing his pride, Paul went to apologize. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. "Ash? I want to talk to you…" he tried.

"Go away, jerk," Ash said through the door. Paul could hear the pleading in Ash's voice, so he pushed the door open. "…I said go away," Ash grumbled. He got up to leave, but was stopped when Paul stretched an arm out.

"I'm sorry…" Paul whispered. Ash looked at him in surprise, having not expected Paul to actually apologize. "We have to compromise, not scream at each other…"

Ash nodded and pulled Paul into a hug. "I'm sorry, too, stupid…" he said with a snicker. There was still some hesitance in his voice, but it was not as bad as it had been.

 **I didn't do this last night, sorry! I was busy and what I did put up last night was in between getting ready for the big snowstorm.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Gazing into each other's eyes! Oh god it's gonna be sappy oh god yes**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	25. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

Paul sat across from Ash sleepily slumping in his chair. He and his boyfriend had been busy all day at a competition, so the purple-haired boy was thoroughly exhausted. Ash, on the other hand, was not. He was busy taking care of Pikachu and their Chikorita, who refused to go in her pokeball no matter how many times Paul tried to get her in.

Paul yawned and just watched Ash for a few minutes. It was surprising how gentle the normally hyper boy could be, especially toward his pokemon. He was trying to tickle Chikorita, who would jump just out of his reach and then skip right back and wait for Ash's hands to reach back down. It was silly, and if Paul had had the energy, he would have laughed.

Unfortunately, he was left to just watch his boyfriend. There was this peculiar sparkle in Ash's eyes. Paul never really paid much attention to it, but even through the swampy brown-hazel mixture that was Ash's eyes, they managed to shine. If he laughed or even just softly smiled, that shine intensified. When Ash looked at Paul, it was at its shiniest.

"What are looking at?" Ash asked nervously. It wasn't like Paul to just _stare_ at him.

"Nothing," Paul said with a lazy grin. He dropped his head into his arms and reached a hand across the table separating them to grab Ash's sleeve. "You have really nice eyes, though…"

 **I was right this is so sappy ohmyGOD**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Getting Married! oh GODDD**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	26. Getting Married

Reggie wasn't sure what his little brother was doing. Paul had invited Ash over earlier that day, and since then they'd been in the den with their pokemon with Ash laughing and Paul yelling. After a while Reggie heard a crash and figured he should investigate, for Ash's health.

" _Ritaaa!_ " their Chikorita cooed, jumping in the chair she was sat on. Ash slipped a grape ring pop over Paul's finger while the boy glared at him. Paul did the same to Ash with a cherry one, then pecked the boy on the cheek. " _Chiko!_ " Chikorita squealed.

The boys also had bowties around their necks, and it seemed like their pokemon were all balanced on Torterra, watching the two with loving gazes. Then, it clicked for Reggie. They were…playing? Playing marriage, to be specific. Oh my god.

He coughed to let them know he was there, and the look on Paul's face was priceless. He looked very much like a Stantler in the headlights. Meanwhile Ash just looked back at the older man with his wedding ring jammed in mouth. "Hey, Reggie!" Ash greeted, receiving a punch on the arm from Paul.

"Well, what's going on with you two?" Reggie asked, leaning against the doorway. Paul's face was completely red and Reggie was sure the poor boy was going to burst, but this was fun.

"It's nothing, Reggie, leave," Paul croaked out. Chikorita bounced over to him, which spilled the bag of rice the pokemon were going to throw around. Paul could hurt that baby for that.

Ash, on the other hand, was thrilled. They got to skip a step!

"It looks like you two just got married." Reggie was trying very hard to not laugh, but it was extremely difficult.

Ash nodded, throwing an arm around Paul's shoulders. "Paul's idea!"

 **I like this one. I love Reggie. I need to write with him more...**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: On One of Their Birthday's! Preference?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	27. One of Their Birthdays

Ash snuck into the room as quiet as possible. He watched for a few minutes as Paul slept peacefully, not suspecting a thing. When he'd had enough, Ash took in a deep breath and let his smile grow as he thrust a plate with a lone purple-iced cupcake toward his boyfriend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAUL!" Ash shouted. Paul jumped and flipped out of the covers. He glared up at his boyfriend, who was smiling ear-to-ear. "Happy birthday," Ash said again, this time more sweetly.

Paul sat up and looked at the cupcake, which had his name piped horribly across the top with what looked like a little heart right under it. "Did you make this?" he asked.

Ash nodded and urged the boy to take the cake. Paul smiled gently and took it, biting into the cake happily. Then the impact of the sweet hit him, though Paul knew Ash had probably spent the entire morning making the lone cupcake, so he pulled the best satisfied face he could.

"Thanks, Ash," he said with a grin, pulling on the boy's shirt to yank him down into a kiss.

"You're welcome!" Ash managed between kisses, which was hard since Paul didn't quite want to let him go.

 **Sorry but yesterday I fell into a cartoon trap with a ladybug and kitty-cat and it is slowly taking over heh**

 **Tomorrow's prompt: Doing something ridiculous! Oh well that's easy because of Ash**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
